bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge
Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge is the name of the fourth season of Bakugan. Anime Bakugan Interspace gets messy when Dan learns his battling directly threatens Earth. Drago’s exposure to Code Eve has infused him with incredible power and as a result Dan accidentally releases Mechtogan, a new mysterious entity that wreaks havoc whenever Drago battles! While Dan attempts to regain control over Drago’s new powers, an insidious enemy builds an army of “Chaos Bakugan” engineered for total world domination. It premiered on February 13 in Canada and premiered on March 5 in the United States. Trivia *It's the first season to have Bakugan Real Modes in the Anime different, than the Real Modes from card images/Bakugan Dimensions. *G-Power levels and effects of abilities are not used in this season. *This is the first Bakugan season which features Brawlers and Bakugan hailing from every planet introduced in previous seasons, namely Earth, New Vestroia, Vestal, Neathia, and Gundalia. *This is the second Bakugan season to have DNA Codes. *The Bakugan from this season are actually made with diecast metal. *This is the first time Dan is not ranked as the number 1 brawler since he lost the title to Anubias. It is also the first season Dan isn't the leader of the Brawlers as Shun takes on the position, though Dan doesn't know this. *It is the first season that has Bakugan with different attributes from previous variations. *Several characters from past seasons return, such as Preyas, Marucho's father, Wavern, Helios and Spectra. *This is also the first season that the Battle Brawlers have members from all the alien races they helped - the Neathians, Gundalians and Vestals. *It is the first season where the Dragonoid evolution from the first episode of the anime isn't released in the first wave in the game (Titanium Dragonoid). Characters Battle Brawlers *Dan Kuso **﻿Bakugan: Titanium Dragonoid **BakuNano: Sonicanon **Mechtogan: Zenthon **Mobile Assault: Zoompha *Marucho Marukura **Bakugan: Trister **BakuNano: Crosstriker *Shun Kazami **Bakugan: Taylean **BakuNano: Hammermor **Mechtogan: Silent Strike **Mobile Assault: Koptorix *Paige **Bakugan: Boulderon **BakuNano: Slingpike *Rafe **Bakugan: Wolfurio **BakuNano: Lanzato *Spectra Phantom **Bakugan: Infinity Helios **BakuNano: Bombaplode Villians *Mag Mel **Bakugan: Razenoid **Mechtogan: Dreadeon Team Anubias *Anubias **Bakugan: Horridian **BakuNano: Aeroblaze **Mechtogan: Smasheon & Venexus *Ben **Bakugan: Bolcanon **BakuNano: Hyper Pulsor **Mobile Assault: Axellor & Rapilator *Jack Punt **Bakugan: Krakenoid *Robin *Noah Team Sellon *Sellon **Bakugan: Spyron **BakuNano: Daftorix **Mechtogan: Braxion *Chris **Bakugan: Vertexx **BakuNano: Shoxrox *Soon **Bakugan: Krowll **BakuNano: Slicerix Other Characters *Dylan *Shuuko Marukura Other Bakugan *Preyas *Amazon *Wavern *Iron Dragonoid Minor Teams *Tri-Twisters / / **Bakugan: Cyclone Percival / / *Bash Brothers / / **Bakugan: Flash Ingram / / **BakuNano: Shoxrox New Features *BakuNano *Mechtogan *Mechtogan Titan *BakuMutant *Baku Sky Raiders *BakuFusion *Bakugan Battle Suit Video Video:All New Mechtanium Surge Bakugan In Die Cast Metal!|Bakugan in Die Cast Metal Video:All New Bakugan Mechtogan and Mechtogan Titans!|New Mechtogan And Mechtogan Titan Video:Mechtanium Surge Bakugan - February & March, 2011 Release Previews|Wave 1 Release Video:Mechtanium Surge Bakugan - May & June, 2011 Release Previews|Wave 2 Release Category:Bakugan Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Bakugan seasons Category:Season 4 Bakugan